The Grand Piano
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: The song played through the oak walls of the piano take him closer and closer to Him. Oneshot.


**I shouldn't But I am, hopefully chapter7 should be up soon, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and sadly I never will :'( But Barrat and Fielding do**

**Flash backs are in bold XD**

* * *

That same melody played in his head over and over again, it had been playing merrily to itself for about 40 years every waking second joyfully playing away to itself in the poor mans withering mind, he didn't find it joyful it just proved that he was gone that tune playing was a sign to say he alone now. He raised his hands and looked at them; old and wrinkled hands of a 80 year old man, he sat down at the large piano adorning the shop, he still lived above in the flat but his two children Vivienne and Michelle worked it now, he placed his fingers on the pure white keys and the satin black ones sitting proudly on top and played those first few notes and watched as those images came flooding back into his mind.

"**C'mon Vince, get into the van!" Shouted Howard for the thirteenth time, Vince hated the dentist and so in protest handcuffed himself to the kitchen table.**

"**No!" He shouted again, Howard sighed this was pathetic.**

"**If you come I'll buy you a new CD…" Howard said his voice was teasing.**

"**No!" came the same reply, his head was held high and he was pouting like a four year old refusing to bathe.**

"**Okay, two CD'S and a new outfit from top shop…" Surely that would work he thought. He looked at Vince's face it was full of thought.**

"**Two CD'S and THREE outfits…" Howard gasped at his friend's cheekiness but sighed if it was going to get him to go to the dentist then whatever.**

"**Okay little man, now give me the key so I can unlock you." Howard said and as he asked Vince **_**spat**_** out the small key he was hiding under his tongue, Howard looked at it disgusted before shrugging and picking it up un-cuffing Vince and dragging him out the flat by his ankles, he was still putting up a struggle.**

The old man smiled, his fingers were gracefully gliding along the piano key's producing a soft melody that melody reduced his smile as the memories unfolded as small tear fell onto the keys but were wiped away almost instantly by his fingers running it, up and down.

"**Hey, show me a smile you're getting something out of this that you shouldn't honestly you're a grown man not a child and I have to bribe you to go to the dentist." Said Howard taking his gaze momentarily from the road to look at his miserable friends face.**

**Vince smiled showing all his teeth pearly white and neatly aligned like soldiers in March.**

"**See, I don't need to go to the dentist my teeth are perfect!" Vince said looking at Howard who returned the smile in the form of a small chuckle.**

"**You won't stop until you get out of this will you! But I'm not giving in like last time. You will go to the dentist!" Howard said a small laugh concealed in his voice and never once did he look at the road while speaking. **

"**HOWARD!" shouted Vince a squeal of brakes followed accompanied by a scream.**

The notes played out echoing through the oak walls of the piano and that scream that one scream sounded over and over again in the old mans mind, he coughed back a suppressed choke but failed, the tears gushed from him and weaved their way around the cracks and wrinkles in his face creating something that could resemble a river. He closed his eyes.

"**Why won't you tell me if he's okay? For god sake he's like my brother." Shouted Howard. Hurrying behind a Doctor.**

"**I'm sorry sir but no one is allowed to see him, he's in a severe state and when that's if people are allowed to see him it's immediate family only!" The doctor replied his voice was flat.**

"**He doesn't have immediate family he's an orphan! Can't you just tell me his condition?" Howard's voice was desperate.**

"**I'm sorry sir but I can't!" The doctor said sighing.**

"**Please, I'm begging you please!" Howard said his voice was now so desperate and pleading.**

"**Look, I'm not supposed to but I'm sorry, he's suffered sever head trauma he lost too much blood, he's in a coma, I'm sorry. Now sir please I must go." The Doctor patted Howard on the shoulder and left leaving Howard standing there tears pouring from his face, a coma. It was his fault.**

The notes played they seemed louder to Howard than they actually were; loud and painful to the ears. He coughed he was feeling drowsy, 'not yet' he thought 'I've gotta finish this!' He looked down at the piano and continued his melody.

"**Vince please, wake up." Howard said quietly, nothing.**

"**You know you could reply maybe if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Howard cried. Nothing.**

"**Anything?" Nothing.**

**Howard sighed and pulled out a walkman from his duffel bag, he checked the CD: Gary Numan. He read on a website that music may help the mind push the person in question to wake up. He pressed play on the device and place an ear phone into his ear.**

_**Here in my car…**_

**Nothing, he didn't even stir.**

_**I feel safest of all…**_

**Nothing. 'Damn!' Howard thought, the batteries had gone.**

"**Howard?" A small whisper hit the drums of Howard's hearing.**

"**Vince!" Howard said his voice was full of shock but also happiness.**

"**I-"He was stopped his eyes closed again and the heart monitor stopped the repetitive beeping and produced a simple and long '**_**Beeeep'**_

**It flat lined.**

**Paramedics came rushing in and Howard looked away he didn't want to see people trying to resuscitate his friend, what seemed like years later a hand was placed on his shoulder and those three words, the three simple words he was dreading to hear were spoken.**

"_**I'm so sorry."**_

**Howard wailed.**

The last few notes now and the old mans eyes began to feel heavy he could feel his breathing becoming slower and as a consequence his fingers were missing notes' no, get your act together. Do it properly!' He said to himself and the last note's where being hummed out. 'You're nearly there, don't give up.' His finger shakily pressed down the last white key's to end the song, he smiled at himself yawned and went to bed. He fell into a deep sleep and dreamt, dreamt of a large white space. It's stretched on for miles and miles as far as the eye could see and in the distance was a shadowed figure, a tall figure of which he could tell now he was approaching, he was running to. He stopped.

And he waited until the figure turned around smiling.

"You took your time didn't yah! C'mon small eye's lets go."

"Vince! Go where!" The man asked.

"I know I left you too early but now we've got eternity together, I've missed you! Vince replied grabbing Howard by the shoulder and pulling him into an embrace forgetting the fact that he didn't like being touched.

"But I'm old you don't want to be hanging out with an old codger like me!"

"But you're not old, you're the age you where when you where happiest the age before I died! Now come on!" Vince said jumping about.

"Okay then little man." And they walked off arms linked into the white space.

**I hope you enjoyed it, now I'm going to say thanks to Violence4 because if I hadn't read her story 'piano' it wouldn't have inspired me to do this XD**

**Reviews please XD**


End file.
